<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃醋h by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080867">吃醋h</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃醋h</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唯世他知道了自己誤會了幾斗他，就同了幾斗他：其實還有一個原因，就是你沒有同了我做的，所以我有些不知的感覺，之後幾斗他：竟然還有這個原因的，那好啊，我同你做的好嗎？唯世他講：嗯，之後幾斗他就吻了唯世他的唇部，也吻得好深，也用了不同的舌吻，之後唯世他在吻着的時候就發出了不同的声音，就叫：嗯嗯啊~啊！之後唯世他就同了幾斗他吻完的，而幾斗他同了唯世他講：你真的好久沒有做的，不過我现在会令到你更加舒服的，好嗎？唯世他:好，之後幾斗他就把了唯世他的衣服除了，就裸着坦誠想見，之後唯世他就被幾斗他撲向床，之後就開始吻舔了唯世他全身，就發覺唯世他的身體是好敏感，也真係好久未做過的，之後唯世他就：嗯啊~幾～斗啊，之後幾斗他就來用了手玩弄了唯世他的乳頭，用了不同方法的(捏揉提了幾下，扯左右上下摳按摩撫等)，之後唯世他就大声地叫着，叫了啊～啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯幾～啊咦～斗哈，幾斗他就吻舔了唯世他兩边耳尖之外還有頸部的，幾斗他的手就撫摸了唯世他的腳嘅肌膚的，之後就舔唯世他的腳兩側的，之後也就用了濕的手幫了唯世他的小穴擴張，而好快地擴張，唯世他也覺得十分之舒服，之後幾斗他就把了他自己的大大去插入唯世他的小穴的，而唯世他也叫得好大声，而幾斗他是一边撫摸乳頭並吸咬了乳頭的就一边頂到高潮的，之後唯世他就大叫高潮的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>